


the land of yesterday (or your local store)

by Mirandaleigh77



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Illegal Activities, Mild Language, Panic Attacks, Post-Squip, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Male Character, Trans Rich Goranski, they steal things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirandaleigh77/pseuds/Mirandaleigh77
Summary: “Look, Rich I’m glad you’re helping me get a binder, but I don’t want to steal-"“We aren’t stealing.”or the one where trans!jeremy and trans!rich steal a binder from their local store





	the land of yesterday (or your local store)

Jeremy was pretty sure this was illegal.

“Look, Rich. I’m really glad that you’re helping me get a binder, but I don’t want to steal-”. Rich shushed him hurriedly and punched him in the arm.

“You idiot.” Rich shook his head, muttering, “We aren’t  _ stealing. _ Even if we were, do you really want to out yourself to a random store cashier plus all the people that see you carrying it?”

“I guess not, but...I can’t lie. Everyone knows that. Even when I had the SQUIP, I’d get all flustered and give myself away.” He ran his fingers through his hair worriedly. Sure, Jeremy wasn’t picture-perfect; he smoked, he drank, but stealing was a whole other level.

“Jere, c’mon. You’ve got scenes in the next play that you have to wear a tank top for. No offense, but  _ they _ ,” Rich gestured to his chest, “still show through loose tanks. Then, people will know. I’m not trying to pressure you into binding, but it will make the situation  _ a lot _ easier if you do. Trust me, I speak from experience.”

“I know,” Jeremy sighed. He looked down at the small selection of binders with a grimace. Truthfully, Jeremy’s breasts weren’t that big. However, tank tops were generally an item of clothing he avoided. Since Rich was already officially out, it wasn’t a big of a deal for him. If he chose not to bind, his choice of shirts was a lot less limited. For Jeremy, it was an all-reveal. Even after all the warnings, Jeremy had used ACE to bind when he wore more form-fitting clothing.

Which wasn’t often, to be honest. Jeremy was more of a baggy clothes kind of guy. However, he wore the occasional tank top or costume for a play and he...didn’t have much of a choice. I mean, sure. He could come out. He could, but he hasn’t. It’s not that he’s ashamed, he just isn’t ready. And it’s his choice to make anyway, so why did he feel so pressured? He doesn’t owe anyone anything. Besides, the important people knew. That was enough.

“Jere?”

Jeremy snapped out of this rambling thoughts to meet Rich’s worried gaze. “Dude, you okay? You spaced on me,” the shorter man said, gently grabbing his shoulder. Jeremy nodded and took a breath. 

“Yeah, sorry. Just...did you ever feel like you owe it to everyone? Like you’re keeping this huge part of yourself hidden, and if you tell people...they won’t think of you the same?”

Rich’s eyes softened. “Jeremy…”

Jeremy cut him off, “I know I’ve always been the loser or the freak or the nerd, but now I’m just gonna be that trans faggot who tries to pass as a guy when  _ everyone  _ knows just how feminine I really am!” His voice tinged on hysteric as he kept going. “And now it makes sense, right? I’m so fucking feminine because I’m just a fucking girl! I’m not gonna be a boy to them. Not after this…” He didn’t realize he was shaking until Rich pulled him close.

“Jeremy Heere, you better fucking listen to me, okay?” Rich’s voice was serious and a bit strained. “You are not a girl.No matter what those assholes think or say, you are a boy. Only  _ you  _ can decide who you are. Not me, not the SQUIP, and especially not the transphobic dickheads who like to think they know everything. And don’t  _ ever  _ let me hear you talk about yourself like that again. You’re a good guy, Jeremy. Being gay, or bi, or trans isn’t gonna change that. Either way, we all love you and support you. You can come to any of us if anybody tries any shit, okay?” Rich pulled back to meet Jeremy’s eyes.

Jeremy’s face was flushed and wet with tears. His lower lip was trembling as he nodded and whispered, “Okay.” He wiped his cheeks with his sleeves and sniffed.

“Thank you,” he murmured.

Rich just nodded and led him back to the binders-both of them having wandered a bit in the drama. After a moment, Jeremy picked up a plain black one. “Let’s go,” he mumbled.

As they walked to the changing areas, Jeremy tried to calm his nerves. He really needed this binder, and he  _ did not  _ have the money to pay for it. His hands were still trembling slightly as they walked over to the elderly woman behind the counter. Seeing only one item in his hands, she handed Jeremy a plastic hanger with a bold number 1 on it. He went into a changing stall and locked the door. As he took off his shirt, he could hear Rich asking the elderly woman to help him find something. Taking his cue, Jeremy quickly slipped the binder out of its packaging and squirmed into it. Throwing his shirt back on, he grabbed the hanger and put it back on the counter. He met the two on his way back (after throwing away the binder packaging in a trash bin).

The woman frowned. “No luck, then?” Jeremy shook his head. Keeping his voice steady, he said, “No ma’am. I just put it back to save you the trouble. I hope you don’t mind…?”

The woman smiled and laughed, “Mind? Less work for me that way. You can put away all the clothes you like.” Jeremy let out a small laugh before he and Rich started heading towards the front. Rich looked him over. Jeremy just sent him a small nod to show that he was wearing it. They were nearing the exit, and the taller boy wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. As they passed through the doors, no alarms went off. However, Jeremy didn’t let out a breath until they collapsed into Rich’s car.

“Holy shit…,” he whispered, running his hands over his face. “I can’t believe we just did that.”

“You. You just did that,” Rich clarified, clapping him on the back. Jeremy turned towards him accusingly.

“You helped distract her! That por old lady...she was so nice.”

“Yeah, dude, but when it comes to it, it was mostly you. I’ll make sure to mention that if the cops come running.”

Jeremy sent him a deadpan look. “Thanks, Rich.”

“No problem, buddy.”


End file.
